Rebellious love Rival from soul silver lemon
by bishonenslover
Summary: I thought I would make a lemon for pokemon soul silver. It is about your red haired rival he was in the original silver version too since he is not named in the game I will just call him Silver. And don't worry there are no spoilers.


Rebellious love (Rival from soul silver lemon)

You are a beautiful pokemon trainer and always have your faithful pokemon by your side, you don't let anyone tell you what to do, if they try it just makes you dig your heels in further and do the opposite.

On with the story...

You walk cautiously to the edge of the wall and look round you can never be too careful when infiltrating Team Rocket's HQ. You see a Team Rocket Grunt standing guard and you sneak up on him and take him out with the help of your Lopunny. You walk up towards a staircase and your rival, Silver, comes running down he stops when he sees you. "Out of my way weakling" he demands "make me" you answer him back "fine, as you wish, Meganium attack" he sends out his strongest pokemon "Lopunny get rid of that plant" you call, Lopunny immediately jumps up and knocks his pokemon unconscious. "good work" you stroke her gently on the head "fine I will make you move myself" he tries to push past you but as he was shoving you catch him off balance and pin him to the wall "you cannot make me do things I don't want to" you glare at him, he looks a little scared but quickly bites back "don't underestimate me girl ..." before he finishes you press your lips hard against his and gradually push your tongue into his mouth you feel him start to breath heavily and you pull away "my name is _, don't forget it" you quickly run out of the HQ as you had finished your mission there.

A few days later you are making your way to Olivine city you fight numerous trainers along the way who were no match for your Lopunny, however, as you are walking on a straight path she suddenly grabs hold of your hand and falls to the floor, "oh no Lopunny, what's wrong?" you kneel next to her and examine her "dammit I think she is poisoned" you search your bag for an antidote "I think I used the last one on the last battle, that damned bug pokemon must have poisoned her without me noticing, don't worry I will find a way to cure you" you say to her as you pick her up, (she was like Ash's pikachu and hated going inside her pokeball. Understandable) some random people pass by and you ask all of them if they have antidotes, but no one did. Just as you thought your luck had run out a voice behind you said "I have one" you immediately turn round and smile, your smile quickly fades as you look upon the face of Silver. "you have an antidote?" you ask uncertainly "yeah I have one, and I would be willing to give it to your weakling of a pokemon" he smirks "really?" you ask giving him a half smile "yeah. But..." his grin grows wider as he loved making you squirm "but what?" you ask frowning "you will have to trade me something" "anything, please just make her better" you look at your panting pokemon "I want another kiss" "what!" you ask shocked "another kiss, like the one back at Team Rocket's HQ, but this time better, more intimate" he smirks again. You sigh and look down at your gasping Lopunny, you kneel down and gently lay her on the floor "don't worry baby" you gently rub her forehead, you stand again and make eye contact with Silver "more intimate?" you question, he nods. You take a step closer to him and place your hand round the back of his neck, you slowly pull his face closer to yours, you feel him lay his hands on your hips as your lips gently make contact with his, you wrap your other arm round his waist, he pulls your hips closer to his and moves one of his hands round to your back and starts to stroke up and down, he moves the other one to your butt and gently caresses it. Eventually he pulls away "wow, the perfect second kiss" he slowly opens his eyes and looks into yours. He releases your body and reaches into his bag and hands you the antidote "thank you" you quickly turn and pour it into Lopunny's mouth "here drink, it will cure you" you watch as she drinks it hoping she will be okay, to your relief she opens her eyes and smiles at you "oh thank goodness" she jumps up and you wrap your arms round her "Lopunny you have Silver to thank..." you turn to look at him but he has gone "that's odd, where did he go?" you scan the area but he is nowhere to be seen, you smile to yourself and carry on walking to Olivine city.

part 2 coming soon that is where the lemon is ^-^


End file.
